


'Summer House' Trilogy [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Book, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the 'Summer House' Trilogy by rageprufrock:</p><p> <br/>1. Summer House<br/>Among the citizens of Eureka, Rodney McKay has a completely different sort of reputation.</p><p>2.Shore Leave<br/>Whipped, Jack thought, totally, totally whipped.</p><p>3.Sabbatical<br/>I've been watching a lot of CSI," John says, eyes crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Summer House' Trilogy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882392) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 
  * Inspired by [Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882398) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 
  * Inspired by [Sabbatical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882409) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Podfics first posted 3rd May 2008.

**Length:** 1h:13min:12sec

 **Download & Streaming links:** [mp3 zip-folder(67 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ynjow3znl4z/sumhousetrilogy.zip) or [audiobook (34.5 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/mn2iayzij0m/Summer_House_Trilogy.m4b)

 **Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 zip-folder (67 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/sumhousetrilogy.zip) or [audiobook (34.5 Mb)](http://www.jinjurly.com/audfiles/summerhouse.m4b.zip)


End file.
